


Property of Razor

by Sharku



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games)
Genre: Car Porn, Cars, Explict, Graffiti, M/M, Oneshot, Porn, Razor - Freeform, a continue, for fun, might be some typoes, more porn hahaha, mostly ye porn, nfs 2005, nice ass, player x razor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...in which Razor finally gets to have the car and his little virgin blacklist boy.</p><p> </p><p>A continue of "Blacklist boy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Razor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnamonOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonOwl/gifts).



> MIGHT BE WITH TYPOES BECAUSE I WROTE THIS WITH MY PHONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT 
> 
> alright so who doesnt need some porn drabbles about cars and men amiright
> 
> Enjoy~ (it's pretty short though) c:
> 
> For my good friend Cinnamon Owl,for supporting my bullshit c:

"Keep quiet,the cops pass through here and I don't want any trouble" Razor's hand pressed a bit harder against his mouth,keeping him from saying anything else. He tried biting him,but the back of his head already sunk into the seat of the mustang. 

He'd only glare back at Razor,his smirk,smelling like car oil and a bit of sweat,a familiar scent. 

He really,really didn't want to get raped. 

And why did Razor look like he had done it before? He's clearly not gay or anything like that,he's always hanging around with at least two girls and he really didn't look the type.

But here he is,above him,his fingers tugging the button.

What?

He started protesting, well,more like struggling,but Razor had the strength to keep him down. "What? Are you a virgin now?" The word echoed through his head as he leaned onto him,their chests touching just slightly,so close to his ear, "It's not that bad of a handle here." 

Razor's unzipped his zipper,tugging his jeans down just a bit,getting a glance at his dark gray underwear. Or at least it looked gray,it was really dark.

His hand, the one he stears with,the one who changes gears,the one who beat him at the race right here,on the blacklist boy's cock. Groaning just slightly,the feeling was weird, it's not a woman's hand that he's so used to by now. It's Razor's.

He wanted to kill him,or kick him,anything but this.

"C'mon,aren't you going to yell and complain some more?" His hand started to jerk him off from base to tip,a bit too harshly but hell it felt somewhat very arousing. It ran through his head,that weird thought of Razor jerking him off right now. 

Fuck,he didn't expect himself to react,but he did. Everytime Razor rubbed him down harder it felt more and more addicting. Like he begged him to cum. 

Unconsiously,he closed his eyes,trying to imagine any girl's face except his. It didn't help him with his voice, "Fuck,really? You're hard so soon?" He chuckled,but the hand against his mouth didn't let him breathe. 

His dick wasn't listening at all. He kept repeating the 'no' and 'fuck no' in his head. And as he opened his eyes,it was dark,half of Razor's face illuminated by the car's lights. The same grin,and he completely gave into his hand.

A few more strokes and he came,hard,a sweet numbness over his legs,staining Razor's jeans and his hand. "That was really fast," Razor said,taking his hand off, "Faster than your wheels"

This fucker. Even his fucking sex jokes kill the mood.

"Be a sweetheart and stay still," He could see Razor's hand reaching out for something, something in the compartment, "Or this will hurt like hell"  
Wait,fuck,he's not really going to do him here,is he? What if a car passes by? What if patrol officers pass here,then what? A headline in the first page "Two male racers found fucking in the woods in the back of a black mustang"

He heard something rip,the sound very similar to duct tape. Confused,he still was creeped out by the fact the car door was open. 

Razor's hand moved away and he quickly got a breath,struggling his hands as he immediatly yelled out to him, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
He couldn't take this,there's no way. But as he protested,Razor shut his jaw making him bote his toungue and slapped duct tape on his mouth like a bandage,almost making him chocke.  
"Shut up" He sounded annoyed this time,not amused. Fuck,no,now he had two hands free and the duct tape was glued shut to his lips. 

Now with his both hands free,Razor got out of the car. Why'd he get out? He stared at him,ready to kick him in his crotch. 

Out of nowhere,Razor grabbed his legs again,but he was struggling harder this time. But with strength like Razor's,there's one in a hundret that you'd actually kick him. Instead of pushing him back in the car,he got a really steong grip on his ankles,forcingly turning them as he let go of his one anckle and finally flipping him face down into the cushion seat.

"Nice ass,sweetheart" Razor complimented,forcing him to sit on his knees face down. Yanking down his jeans and his gray boxers he finally got to the point of getting a glimpse of his naked ass.

This was beyond emberassing. There's no way out now. 

He couldn't tell what he was doing now,he couldn't see him. He"s going to get fucked face down into the mustang's cushion like a whore.

He could feel his hand slidding down his ass,near his entering. He felt shivers down his spine immediatly,struggling again as he felt Razor's cold,wet finger slide in,so quick he got half hard.

"You're fucking tight,sucking my finger in so quick" He heard him talk,grinding his teeth. His other hand although free,didn't do nothing until now-moving up his ribline to his hard nipples,pinching harshly just to make him react more. 

As he was sinking into the cushion,his finger slid in deeper and rumpaged his inner walls creating new pleasure. He felt like he was getting used to it,but Razor added two more at the same time,stretxhing him out quick and painfully, "Feel good,blacklist boy?"   
As if mockingly,he added, "You'd do great as a whore with that type of sucking"

He had enough of his stupid remarks and wanted it to end so badly. But those three fingers started to feel good,they started to feel amaizing against his inner walls and got hard again. It was hard to breathe,abd Razor's comments made it worse. "You got hard just with me playing with your ass," His hand,rough,went down again to his dick,squezzing the tip and not letting him cum so soon.

Now,the pressure started to build up. Razor removed his fingers,a sound of a zipper and a half emptiness inside him felt cold.

"I'm going to fuck you until you pass out," Razor said,and this time,it wasn't his fingers. His dick,right against his entering,as the blacklist boy started struggling away,the sheering pain of his stretching felt worse than getting your fingers hit by the hood of the car.  
Stretching him out,Razor moved suprisingly a bit slower. 

"Fuck you're tight," Razor's cock felt huge and suprisingly,through all the enormous pain it went in deeper,only making it more painfull than it was. Fuck,he twitched,feeling everything below waist hurt as Razor started to move,in and out,back and forth.   
Halfway through,the pain started to dull against the lube,and the air was suffocating and hot. He couldn't breathe at all.

"Moan like a whore for me,sweetheart," Razor's voice was heavyer now,more aroused. His one hand was holding his waist as the other grabbed his chin,right at the edge of the duct tape. 

And there it was,a huge,painfull rip off of his lips like having a knife slice off your finger.

"...fuck...you..." He said,panting hard from the lack of breath and as Razor got his hand on his waist again,the sound of a wet squelch went through his ears again and again. This was torture,it was pure torture. 

He tried hodling his breath but it just came out in louder pants,and Razor's voice mixed with the wet sounds of flesh and lube. His dick felt a lot bigger now,still stretching him out. And he could feel it so well,his insides didn't want him there at all.

Pain. He felt pain. Then the pain dulled,then his comment.

And then,like a small wave,he started to feel something more,like he was hitting something. It felt numbing,and it felt good,but he was still sane enough not to beg Razor to fuck him deeper.

"What an erotic voice,sweetheart," Razor finally said something,his voice more messed up, "Moan for your car"

As if the words physicaly hurt him,he arched his back. His hips,unconsiously started to move,so Razor would hit his prostate more and he would cum.

Doing that, he didn't think at all,and he didn't want to think in a situation like this.

As Razor moved rougher,he hit his prostate,stopping to move as the blacklist boy moaned again,bitting the seat as a sweet numb orgasm went through his body,forcing him to cum on the new,clean seat. 

He could feel Razor moving still,his head so heavy he closed his eyes,barely hearing him,  
"...Fuck,don't you dare pass out"

...he sat up. Not in anywhere unfamiliar,but his car. His black supra.  
Confused,he glanced through the window,seeing the city in the distance of the woods.

What?

He felt sheering pain in his ass,barely getting up,he felt his legs weak. What the fuck? 

His phone,he grabbed his phone,as the loud ringtone went through his ears.

"Yeah,what?"

"It's Rog,I'm down in the safe house,got some updates for you," Rog,how weird. It's been a long time. "A few adjustments to the suspensions for handling,intrested?"

"I am,I'll be right there..."

"The cops are all over your ass,be carefull." He said,dropping the call.

He closed his phone,frowning. There's no way it happened last night,there's no fucking way. Razor did not fuck him in his csr last night,he didn't want to hear his name even the first silible or he's going to puke.

The car,the car's okay. He opened the door,wobbling out as he could really feel it in his legs now. He walked to the driver's door,his eye catching a hint of green on the hood.

There,in grafitti letters, "Property of Razor"


End file.
